Aaron
Aaron is the main character of Pokémon: A New Evolution and the mascot of Hybridverse. Formerly a male human, he was transformed into a female Zoroark hybrid after a mysterious event on Mt. Coronet. Bio Aaron, a native of the Hoenn region, was born in the hospital wing of the Oldale Town Pokémon Center, but he spent his all of his childhood in the nearby Littleroot Town. He lived there with his mother and father for many years, attending school and dreaming of going on the fabled Pokémon League journey that every kid dreamed of. As soon as he turned ten years old, he signed up with the Pokémon League, kissed his mother, his father, and his two year old brother goodbye, and left Littleroot behind. Cut to many years later and Aaron has a quite a few Pokémon League victories under his belt. He made a lot of friends, both human and Pokémon, as well as a lot of enemies. After falling from a cliff in Mt. Coronet on his most recent adventure, he was transformed into a Zoroark hybrid under mysterious circumstances. With the help of his Pokémon, he sets out once again on a journey to find a way to return to normal. Personality Aaron is generally described as a softy. He loves the people closest to him very much and will do anything to protect them from harm. He tries his very best to please everyone, often going out of his way to do things for other people, even if he shouldn't. He has a very strong sense of justice, always trying to make things right. His soul is very innocent, so much so that people sometimes describe him as naive. While commanding his Pokémon in battle, Aaron becomes calculating and calm, getting in perfect sync with his team. Abilities and Skills Aaron is skilled in many different areas, including hand-to-hand combat and battle strategy. He was taught how to fight by his Blaziken named Blaze, who taught him her very own fighting style that she calls "Blazi-Kung Fu." When he was transformed into a hybrid, he gained access to all of Zoey's Pokémon moves. He also has the unique ability to "Mega Evolve," changing his hybrid form based on any Pokémon he is in close contact with. He does this by touching his Keystone, which is always visible somewhere on his body. After being encapsulated in light, he emerges in a new hybrid form with completely different physical attributes (muscle mass, breast size, height, weight, etc.). He can use this ability to gain access to all of his Pokémon's moves. Hybrid Forms Aaron has four hybrid forms that are based on his Pokémon, and he can change between them by being near them and touching his Keystone, which is always visible somewhere on his body. Commission erin the zoroark by zinzoa-d9b5hd8.png|Zoroark Form Commission erin the ampharos by zinzoa-d9r1yrm.png|Ampharos Form Request erin the blaziken by dreameclipsewolf-d9uzdp9.png|Blaziken Form Erin the dragonite by dreameclipsewolf-d9woi3j.png|Dragonite Form Pokémon Stats Moves As a Zoroark hybrid: * Nasty Plot * Scary Face * Shadow Claw * Aerial Ace As an Ampharos hybrid: * Thunder * Thunder Wave * Iron Tail * Baby Doll Eyes As a Blaziken hybrid: * Sky Uppercut * Blaze Kick * Flamethrower * Double Kick As a Dragonite hybrid: * Fly * Dragon Claw * Hyper Beam * Dragon Dance Trainer Card Pokémon Team * Zoey (Zoroark) * Sparks (Ampharos) * Blaze (Blaziken) * Rin (Dragonite) Pokémon League Standings * Hoenn League - Hall of Fame (1st Hall of Fame Entry) * Sinnoh League - Hall of Fame * Indigo League - Hall of Fame * Johto League - Hall of Fame * Kalos League - Defeated in Elite Four, but has aspirations to attempt again * Unova League - Hasn't Attempted Gallery Commission erin the zoroark by zinzoa-d9b5hd8.png|Zoroark Form Commission erin the ampharos by zinzoa-d9r1yrm.png|Ampharos Form Request erin the blaziken by dreameclipsewolf-d9uzdp9.png|Blaziken Form Erin the dragonite by dreameclipsewolf-d9woi3j.png|Dragonite Form GyroAaron.png|Gyro-Furry's Aaron Niyari and Aaron.png|DeerRobin's Niyari and Aaron Wallpaper Thing Updated.png|Hybrids of the Hybridverse See Also * Pokémon: A New Evolution - The story that Aaron comes from Category:Characters Category:Hybrids